Disguised
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: I was Carter, cousin to the geek named Scotty Smalls, and we just moved to Los Angeles. This should be fun... then we met Benny, the boys and his girl cousin who had a crush on me. Thing is, I'm a girl... My O.C., Carter Ace
1. Perfection

**Disguised **

**An Original FanFiction by**

**X-Scree Scree-X**

**Chapter One**

**Perfection**

My name's Carter Ace, and I'm cousin to the biggest looser on the face of the planet.

Alright, I have to admit that he wasn't all that bad... but his idea of "fun" was his little chemistry set and homework. I mean really, what normal kid would do that instead of going out to play basket ball or baseball?

But then again, he didn't know how to play.

My mom, Terry Ace, was younger sister to Scott Smalls' mother. When my mom was in high school, she met my dad, and they fell in "love". They were a fling for a while, but then my mom found out she was pregnant with me. Once my dad found out, he packed up and left before I was even born.

So my mom dropped out of high school to raise me. Of course my Aunt didn't approve, but she did everything she could to help. Me and my mom lived in the same state as the Smalls', but we didn't visit often; my mom was too busy with work and me. I grew up to be an O.K. kid; i went to school, got high grades and such. My life was pretty good.

But then my mom got cancer, and was fading fast. Of course we didn't have the money to pay for the operation, and even though my Aunt tried to help, they weren't rich.

So a couple years after my mom was diagnosed, she died, leaving me behind. I was now a twelve year old orphan with no where to go.

Yeah, right. I had the Smalls' didn't I? Unfortunately, yes. Then, only a couple of weeks after moving in with them, we have to move across the country to Los Angeles!

Just perfect. No, I didn't have anything against my family, but... I just wanted to go home. To my real home. I wanted my mom that loved me, a real dad who wouldn't run away...

But no. I got to live with my cousins. My compromise.

So here I was, loading everything out of the red U-haul with Scotty, watching other boys pass.

But I guess moving provided a new life for me.

My mom may have named me Carter, for whatever reason, but I was sadly a girl.

But where we were now... only my Aunt, Uncle and cousin knew that I was.

I had my dark baseball cap on my head backwards, with my long blondish brown hair tied up underneath, giving me the look of a boy. I guess it worked all right.

I wore a baggy white shirt, I hope I don't need to explain why, a faded blue, unbuttoned shirt over it, jeans, and black and white high tops.

Putting my hand up to shield the bright sunlight from my pale blue eyes, I watched some guys pass. Great... I'd have to make new friends.

Not that I had any to begin with, really. People thought it was weird that I dressed up like a guy. All the girls back home teased me, but whatever.

Sighing I shook my head.

Two weeks before school ended. Not too bad.

Grabbing a box I shook my head.

"C'mon Scotty; only a few more boxes."

* * *

It was night now, and I was still unpacking some boxes in my room.

My walls were right, and against one of them sat a bed with dark sheets. My walls were bare, and they'd remain that way; I didn't like posters. My book shelf was already on the wall opposite from my window, and I was putting books on it.

Although I wasn't a geek, or whiz, I did like reading. Not on history, or boring things like that... but fiction. It was a pass time when I didn't have anything better to do.

With my bleach white door open, I could here Scotty and Bill in the room next to mine, which was Bills trophy room.

"Uhm... Dad?" I heard Scotty ask in that soft voice of his. Setting my last book on the shelf I sat still, listening.

"I-I mean Bill?" Scotty stuttered. He still had a hard time trying to think of him as his dad. Couldn't really blame him, though; it'd only been a year since Bill and his mom got married.

"Remember you-... you promised to teach me how to play catch?" I heard Scotty ask.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This again. I was going to offer to teach him, but my aunt stopped me. She told me that Bill and Scotty needed "bonding time".

"Well... can you teach me?"

"Yeah. Sure." I heard Bill answer.

It was silent for a long time, and I wondered if Scotty had left the room.

"Okay." I heard him say. He sounded pretty... sad?

"Okay?"

"Thanks."

It was silent again before Scotty muttered a "sorry" and left.

Shaking my head, I began unpacking, finishing soon so I could go to bed.

* * *

"Come on, Carter! You promised!" I heard Scotty whine from outside my door as I got dressed.

Rolling my eyes, I growled out a "fine!" before I finished tying my shoes. I wore another baggy white t-shirt, long jeans and a green unbuttoned shirt over that.

What? It was my "signature" outfit.

I brushed my hair before I tucked it under my backwards cap and opened my door.

Leaving our pink house (worse color of pink I've seen by far), Scotty began walking me towards the sandlot.

Scotty had told me that he had stalked (not his exact words) some guys home from school to this sandlot where they played baseball, and he had begged me to come, so here I was, pushing through some dead branches with Scotty ahead of me.

While Scotty watched the players from out field, by the back fences, I saw under a shaded tree, watching the players curiously.

They were pretty great; they all seemed to have experience and whatnot, and they looked like they were having fun...

At the red dug out that had whatever nick necks and such, I spotted another figure. Another guy?

Nope. A girl. She was pretty pale, with curly strawberry blond hair and steel blue eyes. But she wore guys clothes too... although she didn't hide the fact that she was a girl.

That's about when Scotty made a complete fool of himself.

"Watch out!" I heard on of the guys scream, and turning my head from where I sat under the shaded tree, I saw Scotty hold that stupid plastic mitt up, and completely miss an easy ball.

Sighing, my brought my palm to my head. This was just so sad that he was my cousin.

The others laughed, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He did scream kind of like a girl.

Getting up off the ground, Scotty put on his ginormous hat and looked back at the laughing boys

"Kay, I'll get it!" He called, then turned to find the ball and started muttering to himself like the little psycho he was.

I watched him search the undergrowth for the ball. He made his way over to a high green fence.

Seeing the ball, he hesitantly started to bend down with the others screaming at him to hurry up.

Now on his hands and knees, I saw Scotty reach for the ball that had rolled under some dead bushes.

A sudden bark/growl shook the fence, and Scotty grabbed the ball springing up like a rabbit and running away from the fence.

"We are waiting!" An annoying, short kid with glasses, a backwards hat and a yellow shirt screamed from where he stood.

Looking at them for a second, Scotty looked at his feet before moving them around.

No. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing... was he?

Bringing his arm back way too far, Scotty chucked the ball... a foot. Maybe a foot and a half. Hmm... good job. I think that's the best he's done.

Laughter erupted from the boys around him, and some even collapsed on the ground.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the wooden fence behind me.

I heard Scotty mumble something about his life being over and then ran away.

Ladies and gentlemen; Scotty Smalls has left the sandlot.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Chapter one!**

**Chu like?**

**I hope so, because I thought it was nice!**

**Review pu-leeze.**

**~Scree  
**


	2. Black Eyes and Boys

**Disguised **

**Chapter Two  
**

**Black Eyes and Boys  
**

After that little incident at the sandlot, I had walked home slowly, buying something to eat on the way, before coming home. Scotty had locked himself in his room and was playing with his knickknacks, so I went to my room and started reading Hamlet. What? It was and interesting story... everyone dies except for Horatio. It's exciting...

So I read the rest of the day away, starting with Hamlet, then skimming through Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, and the likes of Shakespeare.

Night had fallen, and Scotty still hadn't left his room, not even for supper, but I could hear his mom entering his room, so I set my book aside, listening intently.

"Night hon- oof!" I heard Aunt Sharon say. Probably hit by one of Scotty's little toys that flew around. Seriously, if you wanted to enter the kids room, you better bring a mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom." Scotty said, "It was an accident."

I snorted. Yeah, just take someone's eye out.

It was silent as I listened, but I knew Aunt Sharon hadn't left yet, so I kept my ears perked.

"Scotty... I have you made any friends yet?" Aunt Sharon asked Scotty in a motherly, yet serious tone.

"No." Scotty answered quietly.

"Why not, honey?" Aunt Sharon asked him.

"'Cause I'm still new." Scotty answered. It was true; we'd only been there a few days, and kids were still in school. Of course we didn't go to school for the last two weeks; that would be pointless.

"I don't want you sitting around here all summer fiddling with this stuff like you did last summer and the one before." I heard my Aunt tell Scotty. Ouch. That's sad.

"I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you. I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty. Climb trees, hop fences. Hang out with Carter more; she'll help you get into trouble-" Excuse me, but that's not all-... nope. She's right, never mind. "Not too much, but some. You have my permission. How many mothers do you know who say something like that to their son?"

I chuckled. This one I guess.

I missed Scotty's words, but caught up with my Aunts.

"Honey, I want you to make some friends this summer. Lot's of them." Aunt Sharon said, probably giving Scotty an intense gaze to make him fidget.

"Yeah, I know..." Scotty mumbled, "But I'm not good at anything, mom."

That's an understatement.

"Face it, I'm just an egghead." Scotty sighed.

"Honey, you'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that."

There was a moment of silence before I heard Aunt Sharon leave Scotty's room and knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, stretching my arms out in front of me.

She opened the door and poked her head through. Giving her a small smile, I remembered how much she and mom looked alike.

"No more reading Carter; I want you to go to bed." Aunt Sharon said, her dark brown eyebrows up only a tad.

Nodding I closed my book and set it on my bed side table, sliding my legs under the covers.

"And will you do me a favor Carter?" I hear her ask, making me look up from where I sat.

"Help Scotty?" She asked, her eyes looking slightly sad.

Giving her a smile, I nodded before I slid all the way under my covers and rolled onto my side.

She flicked the lights off and I let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

The next morning, I was up fairly early and sitting at the table, eating some cereal with Scotty at my side, Aunt Sharon in the kitchen and Uncle Bill working on some paper work.

When Scotty left the table with his empty bowl, I watched him go into the kitchen before I continued eating my cereal.

In a few minutes, Scotty came back out, Aunt Sharon standing in the door way, looking eagerly at Scotty and Bill, while Scotty look nervous.

Watching curiously, I ate my cereal, watching the scene take place before me.

"Uh, Bill, uh-" Scotty started, stuttering like he always did.

"Yeah?" Bill asked, not looking up from his work.

"I mean, Dad, uh... can we- I mean, could you, like you said, teach me to play catch?" Scotty muttered.

Man did he take a long time.

"Yeah." Bill said, glancing up from his work, "Sure. But I gotta get this done, okay?"

Man... he was just making excuses. Can't really blame him though; teaching Scotty to play catch was going to be a hassle. He was more girly than I was.

"Okay, thanks." Scotty said, smiling.

The kid was dense.

Aunt Sharon came out from the kitchen and put her hand on Scotty's shoulder, looking at Bill with a smile.

"Bill?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Bill asked dully, working on his papers.

"Uh, couldn't you take a break and teach him now?" She asked sweetly, giving Bill the motherly "you better teach him now" look.

"Mom, it's okay, really-" Scotty cut in.

"Honey." Bill sighed, looking up from his work, "I said I would, and I will, but I'm under the gun."

I rolled my eyes.

Excuses, excuses.

"How long could it take?" Aunt Sharon asked. Although she looked calm on the outside, I could feel her burning on the inside, "Can't you spare half an hour and teach him now?"

"Mom really it's okay-" Scotty tried again.

"All right." Bill said, standing up, "Okay, I'll get my glove.

Ha, amazing. The mans going to teach his kid something. It's a miracle.

Having to see this with my own eyes, I followed Bill and Scotty to the back door.

"All right, Scotty, get down to that end of the yard." Bill told Scotty as he left the pink building.

While Scotty ran to the end of the yard, I sat on the step right outside the door, getting a front seat to watch this clown act.

"Now, the key to this game is keeping your eye on the ball." Bill told him, making his way to the other side of the yard, "No matter whether you're in the field or at bat, eye on the ball, kay?"

"Alright, uh, yeah. I think so." Scotty stuttered.

Oh boy.

"Where the ball goes, your glove should go. Got it?" Bill asked, waving the baseball around.

"Okay." Scotty said, adjusting his overly large hat. What kind of cruel person would get such an ugly hat for a kid like him? Oh right. Me.

"Okay. All right." Bill held the ball in his hand and tossed it to Scotty who...

Dodged it. This wasn't dodge ball! This was baseball. You catch it!

"Darn. Sorry." Scotty said, turning around to run and get the ball that had hit the chain link fence behind him.

Running back with the ball, Scotty held his arm out to thrown it, but before he did, he paused, and instead, ran up to Bill and placed it in his open glove.

Oh. My. God.

"Uh, here." He muttered before turning around and running back to his place. I was already getting a headache.

"Okay." Bill sighed, after the shock left his face.

"Okay, I'm ready." Scotty said, pounding his glove.

"Eye on the ball, okay? Got it?" Bill asked, his voice draining. I couldn't blame him. I was drained by watching this kid.

"Okay." Scotty said, nodding his head fiercely.

"It the ball moves, move your glove, got it?" Bill asked half heartedly.

"Yeah."

"All right, here we go." Winding up again, Bill tossed the ball to Scotty.

Who missed it by a mile.

Sighing inwardly, I got up before Scotty could get up and ran for the ball. Picking it up, I made my way to Scotty's side before I took his glove.

"Here, like this, Scotty." I told him, tossing the ball back to Bill.

Bill nodded and threw the ball right down the center. I caught it easily before I tossed it back and handed the glove back to Scotty.

"O-okay. Thanks Carter." Scotty stuttered, putting the glove back on.

"Good job, Carter." Bill told me as I sat back down before he turned his attention back to Scotty.

"Okay. Scotty. Keep your eye on the ball." Bill told him for the billionth time that day.

Nodding his head, Bill threw that ball.

This time Scotty actually caught it.

But kind of with his eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Scotty cried as Bill and I rushed him into the kitchen and sat him on a chair. While his mother fussed over him and I watched, Bill went to the ice box, grabbed a slab of meat and slapped it over Scotty's eye.

Lovely.

* * *

About an hour later, Scotty and I sat out front on the cement porch. While I just sat there, Scotty tore his glove to pieces.

"You know... I could help you with baseball, er- catch." I corrected myself, glancing to my cousin.

He shrugged and continued to destroy his toy glove.

Sighing I rested my chin in my palm, which rested on my knee, and I closed my eyes, taking in the warm air around me.

"Hey."

Opening my eyes, I saw a boy, the one who was hitting the balls yesterday at the sandlot, making his way toward me and Scotty.

"I'm gonna go play some ball. We need some extra guys. You wanna go?" He asked when he reached us. In his right hand he held a bat, and in his left, a mitt.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Scotty cut in.

"No. Thanks." He muttered, hanging his head.

I raised an eyebrow as I stood.

"Speak for yourself. Sure."

Nodding to me, the kid turned back to Scotty.

"Why not? Don't you like baseball?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, but..." Scotty trailed off, trying to think of some good excuse.

"But what?" The kid asked.

"But my glove- it's busted." He mumbled, looking from his tattered glove to the kid in front of him.

"Uhh, see? Now I can't go." Scotty finished, "Thanks though."

"It's ok." The tan boy said as he pulled two gloves out of his back pocket, "I got some extra one's."

He tossed me and Scotty the gloves. I caught mine easily while Scotty fumbled with his.

"Come on, let's go." The kid said as he turned to leave.

Turning around, Scotty opened the screen door and called to his mother that we were leaving before he turned around and the three of us ran off, following the nameless kid in front of us.

* * *

We came upon some boys from the sandlot yesterday, hanging out in front of a store. The plump, curly redhead was saying something about being the Great Bambino when we got close enough.

"Who's that?" Scotty asked from my side.

I felt my brain explode as not only me, but everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Chubby asked, giving him a look of awe, "What did he say?"

"What, were you born in a barn, man?" A tall kid with glasses asked.

"Yeah yeah, what planet are you from?" Another darker skinned boy asked.

Obviously not Earth.

"You never heard of the Sultan of Swat?" The annoying, thick framed, glasses boy asked.

"The Titan of Terror?" The only black boy asked.

"The Colossus of Clout?" A younger boy asked.

"The Colossus of Clout!" An even younger one repeated.

"The King of Crash, man." The kid, we found his name to be Benny, told Scotty.

"Oh yeah. The Great Bambino. Of course. I thought you said 'the Great Bambi'..." Scotty said.

The little liar; he didn't know who Babe Ruth was.

"That wimpy deer?" Fatty asked.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry." Scotty said, squinting against the bright sun.

"Anyway, Scott, Carter; that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons." He pointed to the two youngest (man try saying that ten times each). They both spit on the ground in front of them.

"Mike "Squints" Palledorous." Mr. Annoying was next, and as he whipped his big glasses, his spit as well.

"Alan McClellan- we call him Yeah Yeah." The darker skinned boy spit next.

"Bertram Grover Weeks." The tallest one with glasses was the next to spit.

"Kenny Denunez." The black boy spit on the ground.

"And Hamilton Porter. We call him Ham." Big Red spit on the ground, "Guys, this is Scott Smalls and his cousin Carter Ace."

I spit on the ground. Hey why not? Might as well try to fit it.

"Hi." Scotty said, raising his hand.

Squints spit on the ground, again, for emphasis on what to do, but obviously, Scotty was oblivious.

"Yeah, um, well they're gonna play with us 'cause he makes nine-" He pointed to Scotty "- and we have an extra."

"You kind of forgot someone, Benjy." A voice said from behind us, and all the guys groaned except for Benny.

Turning around, we came face to face with the curly haired girl from yesterday. Once again she was dressed as a boy.

Her steel eyes stared right into mine and she flashed me a flirtatious smile.

Oh God.

"Oh, and this is my cousin, Wednesday." Benny finished.

_His _cousin? They were like opposites, not _cousins. _She might be able to be Ham's cousin, but Benny? Strange.

This was going to be a very weird day...

* * *

**Meep, chu like?? **

**Review all my little lovelies!**

**~Scree  
**


End file.
